Section 28
Name: Starfleet Intelligence Section 28 AKA Federation Inc. *'Created by:' Susan Stahl *'Appearance:' Starbase 600 game *'Number of Members:' Several thousand. *'Nature of Members:' Member of Starfleet. *'Organization:' Military *'Game Role:' A super secret organization of goodness. *'World Role:' Decrease war and violence. *'Relative Influence:' Moderately major. *'Public or Secret?:' Open secret. The group is admitted to if asked, but its operations are kept the utmost secret. *'Publicly Stated Goal:' Create senseless peace and acts of random kindness. *'Relative Wealth:' They can call on the resources of Starfleet. *'Group advantages:' Secret, they could not do what they do in the open. *'Special Abilities:' Everything ever learned about manipulating sentient populations and individuals. *'Group disadvantages:' Secret, if they are found out it is often worse than if they were never there. *'Those who favor them:' People that love peace, if they knew about them. *'Those opposed to them:' People that see benefit in war. *'Area of Operation:' The Greater Federation sphere of influence. *'Headquarters Location:' Crystal City, Glade. Section 28 was placed on Glade due to the fact it was closer to the action at the time of its creation. *'Public Face:' They do not have a public face. *'Notable Members:' Admiral Hiram Kinkade: Founder. Kinkade set down the principles under which the Section operates. *'History of the Organization:' In 2267 Admiral Kinkade was once again reading a report of the bush wars that were pushed by the Klingons or other powers onto third parties. He considered that a counter organization that was not visible, might be better able to counter outside influences or even to stop wars before they got started. He reasoned that fewer outbreaks of war would be fewer tight spots for his Starship crews. To this end Section 28 was created. With a mandate to peaceably convince people that war is not what they want by means of propaganda and guerrilla diplomacy. Section 28 works in total secrecy because more often than not they could not work at all if the target of their efforts knew they were working. The average Section 28 operative comes across more as a psychologist than a spy, and the comparison is accurate. Section 28 operatives have to be experts in all the forms of psychological manipulation and propaganda. They intensively study the cultures they are moving into and integrate themselves. They seek out those seeking peace to advise, suggest, and plan strategies to achieve that. Always under the radar and without a clue that the Federation has anything to do with it. It takes a special kind of dedication to be satisfied with the results of the work alone. The primary work of Section 28 is done among independent worlds often those that would be under PD protection if a third party had not stuck their fingers in. They often work in places where the Federation and especially Starfleet would be violently opposed. It is always their mandate to make peace an internal desire, never imposed from outside. *'Federation Incorporated:' The term Federation Inc. comes from a tactic used on industrial technology worlds where greed is a primary motivation. Second 28, rather than fighting the cultural trends, works within them to achieve its goals. Selling peace as more profitable. Noted operation in this regard are Unicorn World, Gordan’s World and Burroughs' World. (Note: Miri's World is in the hands of sociology there isn't any culture to save.) Category:ProfilesCategory:StarfleetCategory:Epiphany Trek